Lily
Lily is a Servant Demon of Maou Emilio. During the Maou's original showdown battle with the Heroes, Lily was too young to participate, as she couldn't even fly yet. As such, she was the only one spared from the total victory of the Heroes. During the progress of the game Lily will be able to change/grow up. Her personality will change as her body change. At her first form she is naught good natured kid. On her 2nd form she will change to a Tsundere. On her final form Lily's personality will be like a very experienced woman which is not afraid to express her views and wishes. As the main heroine in the game, Lily's route has six endings. In order to get her ending simply choose her at the end of Chapter 8. She has an ending for each of her type/form and LAW or Chaos nature. So when she has 0 or more Law points she will be LAW nature and if less she will be Chaos. Shoujo Type Shoujo Type or 少女タイプ Adolescence Type This is Lily's 2nd form or so called Tsundere, Teenager or Adolescence Type Lily (思春期タイプ). Lily can evolve into to this form with 15 growth point and 50 CP in Himegari. After getting this form Lily learns the Fly ability and bondage shot attack, if not learn already. In Verita she can get to this form by simply getting to level 100 and get the "Tsundere Familiar" title (ツンデレ使い魔). Adult Type Adult Type (成人 タイプ), 3rd and final form. In order to get lily to evolve into this form we will first need to have teenager Lily with 40 or more growth point and with 100 CP we can start the ceremony to evolve Lily. As the final Lily she express or emotion openly with say what she think and do what she wants but in the end shes still the same Lily who will sacrifice herself for Emilio if needed. In Verita she can get to this form by simply getting to 200 and get the 一人前な使い魔 title. Route/Ending Details No Heroine If no heroine is chosen (or if none are available), after killing Deirdre and reclaiming his power, Emilio tells Lily that her service to him is over. Before she can react, he strikes and kills her. The closing narration states that the demon lord then went on a rampage like none the world had yet witnessed, before finally being killed, alone, in a faraway land. If Lily is chosen as the heroine, the final missions will involve Emilio being absorbed into his own demonic body and then losing control as a result of Deirdre's interference. Acting without her master's support, Lily must battle the demon lord's massive body in order to bring Emilio back to his senses. Child (Law) Emilio is returned, seemingly powerless, to his human form. Overcome by her ordeal, Lily collapses and does not wake up. At that moment the remaining Euclid forces make their attack, forcing Emilio to take Lily's body and flee for both their lives. Some time later, Emilio has made his way to the surface and evaded pursuit, still carrying Lily's lifeless form. Realizing that he is now completely alone, Emilio begins to cry; when the tears fall onto Lily's face, she stirs and opens her eyes, then asks why her lord is crying. Angrily, he wipes his eyes and says that he isn't. Adolescent (Law) Recovering his body and his full power, Emilio resumes his conquest of the surface. Some time much later, he prepares to leave his palace for his latest campaign. As he leaves, Lily stops him, having two children in tow and pregnant with a third. She awkwardly sees him off, while vehemently protesting that that's not what she's actually doing. Adult (Law) Recovering his body and his full power, Emilio resumes his conquest of the surface. Some time later, he returns home from a campaign and rushes to see Lily. He finds her nursing their infant daughter, and she welcomes him home. Category:Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister Characters